


Brave

by synnovx



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Horror, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synnovx/pseuds/synnovx
Summary: He’s a good boy. He’s her little helper. Her brave knight – and Seifer would protect her, always.





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> An unscheduled one-shot/drabble thing I wrote for hartofbalamb over on tumblr.

He was a brave boy. Braver than all the others. He could go and get Selphie’s doll. Seifer wasn’t afraid of anything. He could see it down the hall, laying there where her owner had dropped her. Seifer would take to holding his breath as he stealthily moved little feet across the stone floors of the orphanage when suddenly he heard a noise –

A creak. And it’s coming from the kitchen.

The sound stopped him in his tracks and the boy let out an exhale, eyes darting to be sure that he was the only one wandering after lights out. He suspected the cat that often wandered through the orphanage was on the prowl for mice. Zell said they were nocturnal, whatever that meant. Seifer drew his breath back in again as he took another step but–

There it was again.

Now he had to know, fixated on the unusual noise. He hadn’t yet realized just how heavy the air felt. Thick with… something he’s never felt before. A strange sensation. His teeth felt like they were vibrating, almost.

Toes tipped and quietly moved Seifer’s body towards the source. He remained close to the wall, in the darkest shadows he could find. With his eyes adjusted, peering down the hall he finds his feet stop abruptly upon the discovery of knowing he is not alone. That dim moonlight provided just enough light to show a slender, rail frame Seifer knew as Matron but…

Unmoving – like the statues in the garden. Like the one that looked like his arms were tired from holding up the big bowl for the birds to drink water.

Except there was no bowl. She wasn’t holding anything but her fingers were stretched out. They looked like claws the way they curled.

And just… still.

Stiller than stone.

Stiller than the pictures hanging on the walls or the lifeless doll laying in a heap on the floor.

Though her gaze was locked straight-ahead, there was nothing she appeared to have fixed her eyes upon. Her hands remained clawed, her skin a glowing pale even in the depths of darkness.

Seifer realized then what he had been feeling, that unease, that sign of danger. There was a lack of chirping crickets. The sea’s usual whisper of wind was absent along with the crash of the waves along the cape’s shore.

Seifer would look down at the doll but when he glances back up to check on Matron she’s suddenly closer to the doll than he is. It startles Seifer and in his vague movement, it would lead the woman’s eyes away from nothing in particular to the blond boy out past lights out. Though her face stayed in its original position, there was no hint of her attention other than the drift of her vision. Her irises were bright. Where had their chocolate color gone? Why did they glow? How did she move so fast and… and why didn’t she move or call to the child that spied beyond the hallway threshold? She knew he was there..

His eyes closed tight, expecting the usual call of his name when he’s caught doing something wrong. He had been frightened, not by her but… she was just… there. There, but not. Perhaps she was hurt – Seifer wouldn’t take long to wonder before setting forward to help. 

Even if he would get in trouble for sneaking around at night, he never wanted to see her hurt.

The brave boy stepped forward, this time whispering–

“Matron…?”

No response.

Phosphorescent eyes would follow as the child hesitantly revealed himself and stepped forward. She seemed incapable of motion, which made the drift of her watch more uncomfortable for Seifer to keep notice of. Still, he moved closer, timid steps wanted to run back to the bedroom but he was drawn in. That itch deep in his core, that humming sensation – a tether, seeming to pull him. The air is thicker, harder to breathe around her.

“M-Matron… it’s bedtime…” He moves to reach for her hand. His intention is to lead her to her bedroom. Mr. Cid was not there this night, it would have to be Seifer.

Ocean eyes look up to see his Matron, looking into these haunting eyes that make him want to cry. Seifer is an observant boy, even at his young age. He knows that eyes twitch and move when they see things. These… these eyes seemed to have locked onto him and moved only when he did. The lack of life within them cause his own to form tears. He’s scared and doesn’t understand why. He feels this notion to hide but can’t. He has to help her.

He’s a good boy. He’s her little helper. 

Her brave knight – and Seifer would protect her, always.


End file.
